This invention relates to laminar structures. Preferred embodiments relate to laminar structures as filter elements, laminar structures as heat sinks, and laminar structures as medical devices.
As mentioned above, one embodiment of the present invention is concerned with filtering devices in general and, more particularly a filtering element for treating liquids, dusts and also gases. This aspect of the invention is useful for filtering liquids that contain material to be removed (for example lubricating and/or cooling liquids employed in mechanical processing), for filtering dusts in environments in general (especially industrial environments, such as steel works for example), and for processing exhaust gases from internal combustion engines of motor vehicles and, more particularly, oxidizing anhydrides present in these gases.
It would be desirable if the filtering element described above could be readily cleaned from time to time, should this prove necessary, thereby avoiding difficulties associated with clogging which might otherwise require the element to be replaced.
Another embodiment of the invention is concerned generally with heat sinks by means of which beat may be dissipated from machinery and the like. In such situations, it is advantageous for air, for example, to be able to flow cleanly through the heat sink with reduced disruption.
Another embodiment of the invention is concerned generally with medical devices, and in particular with orthopedic or orthodontic devices where it is preferred that the body of the patient, and in particular the bones of the patient, can bond with and secure the device in place.
In a first aspect, the invention provides a laminar structure comprising a deposited metal, the structure having microholes extending between a first surface and a second surface thereof. each microhole having a wall which meets the first surface with a rounded edge or tapered configuration in such a manner that the first surface is substantially smooth.
Other preferred features are set out in the appended claims.
In a preferred form, the laminar structure when used as a filtering element comprises a tubular and generally cylindrical body with a perforated wall intended to be crossed by a fluid to be filtered, essentially characterized in that the said wall presents a layer-like structure obtained by means of a controlled galvanic electroforming process with selective deposition of nickel on a matrix arranged at the cathode, the said layer-like structure having an outer surface which is smooth and devoid of roughness and being formed with micro-holes that have walls with rounded edges and diameters depending on the length of time in the galvanic bath and the desired-thickness of the laminar structure, preferably smaller than 30 micron.
When used for the filtering of liquids, the filtering element in accordance with the invention can be advantageously applied, possibly together with several other similar filtering elements, to constitute a self-cleansing filtering device.
Aspects of the invention will now be described by way of example only and with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: